The demon that ran through time: info
by UltimateGrongi
Summary: This is not a chapter. I plan on bringing out a practice story where my version of Naruto will travel to different shows, and for it to make sense I made this chapter. It shows naruto's backstory and powers. Warning: powers come from several different shows and this is a godlike Naruto
Hi, first I'd like to say thank you for taking an interest in this story idea.

The point of this info page is to tell you guys about what I have planned and to tell you the back story and abilities of this Naruto.

I've been reading fanfics for a while and am now having a go at writing some of my own. After readings amaijin's oneshot collection. I came up with two Naruto xovers and that two became for and this fifth one popped into my head a few days ago.

The ideas were for this story, a dark gundam seed fic, a kamen rider ghost fic, a greyish seikon no qwaser fic and a deadpool fic. All of them are different. The only thing that they have in common is the fact that each Naruto has several different powers from different anime/manga/etc. and that they will go to different dimensions.

I'm starting with this one because it is the idea I care about the least. So, I will use this one to see if I can properly pull off a mullti power Naruto and to improve my writing before I start the others. This way I will be able to adjust the plan I have for the others depending on how well I improve. Now that I think about it this Naruto has the most powers… oh well.

This story is also the most different to the others because in this one Naruto starts godlike, while the others he starts of weak but becomes powerful to godlike by the end.

Now on to information about this story.

First things first. This is a no chakra fic. Naruto was born in the 37th century as the onl;y child of Kushina and Minato. At the age of 5 his parents were killed by Darkseid and he was kidnapped.

Darkseid wanted a weapon and Naruto was the best choice since he was born with an incredibly strong connection to the speed force because Minato was the descendant of the Flash, while Kushina was the descendant of the Reverse Flash.

Naruto was experimented on and Darkseid incorporated Kyrptonian DNA into Naruto but also added Kyrptonite so that he would not have a weakens to the radiation it produces but he would still have a weakness to magic and the different radiation given off by the stars. Naruto's rapid healing abilities meant that he was able to survive the experiment and once it was done Darksied brainwashed Naruto by forcefully bonding him to a klyntar (symbiote) that has been altered to reprogramn its hosts mind to be loyal to darkseid and act as his weapon. He also gave him kyrptonian battle armor.

Years later, Darkseid went to war with the anti-monitor in order to take the anti-life equation. In the final battle Darkseid summoned the Black racer to aid him, but the aniti-monitor used his power to bind the black racer to Naruto unknowingly freeing him from Darkseids control.

Naruto went on to kill the weakened Darkseid and Anti-monitor, taking the anti-life equation for himself. The anti- Life equation was slowly making Naruto lose his mind like the anit-monitor once did when he first gained the equation. Naruto- decided that in order for him to remain sane, balance was needed. He needed to obtain the life equation (LE) to balance out the anti-life equation (ALE).

In his search for the LE, he learned chi techniques, in order to help him limit his power output to the minimum level needed for him to function. As he travelled he found three demon blades, the tensaiga, tessaiga and Bakusaiga. After proving himself worthy to the blades, they allowed him to become the wielder. Naruto is bale to summon them form anywhere or store them within himself.

Naruto learned that the LE could be found beyond the source wall and that in order to get he needed the white light of life. He collected the emotional embodiments (minus nekron) and forced them within himself. With the power he was able to gain the life equations.

After training, Naruto ran back through time in order to save his parents, but in the process created a much worse future. So, he had to go back and made the choice to allow his parents to die for the future.

Once he returned to the original present he decided to rule bow to nobody and that he would rule over all; Zoom was born. He destroyed all in his path until he was at the top. The emotional embodiments grew to like Naruto because he did not restrain his emotions like what most beings do.

Naruto eventually grew bored of the world and wished for some excitement. His salvation came in the form of the discovery of his inheritance. In his family's estate he found the time vault and in it the program Gideon and a ship that could travel through time, The waverider (legends of tomorrow). On the ship he found the zeronos battle system.

Since the battle ship once belonged to the time masters, due to their rule about not interfering with the timeline, they created a battle Armor that would allow the user to fight in that timeline and erase any knowledge about the user from the minds of anyone from that time that came in contact with the user.

After reprogramming Gideon so that she was 100% loyal to him. He also discovered that with his power it was possible to travel to different dimensions as well., Taking his six most loyal followers him, he left for new worlds.

 **Abilities** :

 **Main (what appears in all the stories):**

Super genius intellect

Immortal

Mastery of weapons

Speed force conduit and all the abilities of a normal speedster as well as Zoom's abilities from the flash (CW)

Chi techniques are the fighting style of Xing Biarong from Witch Hunter. He only uses Shinbo and Shinchuk (30%)

 **Sub (appears in some stories):**

Kyrptonian abilities with no weakness to kryptonite

Klyntar (toxin symbiote)

Can only use constructs, the LE and ALE, and ultimate form when using Shinsok (100%)

 **Weakness:**

Affected by the colour of the suns radiation and weak two magic

Ultra-sensitive hearing

(does not have a weakness when using ultimate form)

 **Suits:**

Zoom suit (CW)

Blue Flash suit (Out of time)

Kyrptonian battle armor looks like the superman and superman x fusion from legion of superheroes with a red face mask

Demon sword full sync form, looks like Ichigo's complete fullbring with a black and white facemask

 **Allies:**

The 6 Toa.

Naruto created six symbiotic creatures of the elements to make up for his weakness to magic. after he gained his ultimate form he decided to give them to his most loyal minons.

Toa of Fire: ?

Toa of Water: ?

Toa of Jungle: ?

Toa of Stone: ?

Toa of Earth: ?

Toa of Ice: ?

As you can see, I have no idea who the Toa should be. Right now the only possible member is Sara Pezzini (witchblade) as the Toa of Fire but I'm not even 100% sure about that. Do you guys have any suggestions? Ideally I would like the male:female ratio to be 3:3 or 2:4. Just so you know the females will be with naurto as sort of a sub harem.

As you can see I didn't say much about the ultimate form. Honestly, I didn't see the point in describing it, since you should hopefully have a good idea about what Naruto can do with it and since it is a last resort, I don't mind describing the appearance when I need to.

Once again, thanks for showing an interest in this but do not expect much since this is just meant to help me improve my writing skills before I start my other stories.

The first world is either going to be code geass or legion of superheroes.

P.S: in most worlds but not all of them, Naruto will have a harem.

P.S.S: I also plan on using this Naruto in a lemon story. This is give me practice writing them and for some things to make sense in my Dark gundam seed story, I had to make the supernatural world exist. So ended up adding some characters from other series and the number grew until it was completely out of control. There is currently 100+ characters and only 20% of them are actually relevant to the story and mist of the characters come from H-anime. So, I'm going to put the characters somewhere else since I still want them to be with a naruto. That being said out of all the actual stories, the dark gundam seed will have the highest smut content. You will understand why once the story starts.


End file.
